Loki Messing with Time
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: The Avengers aftermath: What would happen if Loki travels back in time to prevent him from being locked away? Features: DARK/LOKI (He gets more dark throughout the chapters) Please review(:
1. CHAPTER 1: IDEAS AND MANIPULATIONS

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the idea of them. I do not own Thor or the Avengers.**

**This story is just for fun!**

**This is my first Loki story…don't judge me! I fell bad for the poor fella. I'm also new at this all-writing stuff so yeah.**

**No pairing! Sorry for the people out there who like paring, but I don't. **

**No lovey dovey stuff. Not that much action. There is time travel. **

**Once again THIS IS A LOKI STORY so if you don't like Loki don't read.**

**Please review. No mean reviews only helpful reviews. **

**So I hope you guys like it and if you don't, I don't blame you this is my first so enjoy(: **

**CHAPTER 1: IDEAS AND MANUPULATIONS **

As usual Loki was lying on his bed in the cell Thor and his so called father put him in. He was waiting till 10am to be tortured by his brothers moaning speeches about how much he misses his brother and why had he done this to his 'family'. It was the only time Loki got to see his brother but unfortunately it was his less majestic side he only got to see. When he glanced to his clock it read 10:59pm, quickly sat on the side of his bed and looked across his cell to see Thor's chair abandoned. Any second now he will be strolling down the corridor and sitting down.

As if on cue Thor radiantly strolled down to sit on the chair outside his cell. Loki met his gaze and could read what was in his mind as if it was child's play.

"Loki…" He started but couldn't get the words to come out as if it almost pained him.

"B-Thor" He saw a glint of hope in Thor's eyes when he almost said the word '_Brothers'. _

"I can't understand _why _you see me everyday. Tell me brother is it to mock or just moan about how bad you're life is?" A bitter tone escaped from Loki's mouth, which sent Thor to sit on edge.

"Loki I come because…No matter what you say I am still you're brother blood or not I still care for you. And I only want to understand why? All of this could have been prevented if you didn't send the destroyer to me, my friends and Jane" Thor had a caring and sympathetic spark in his eyes, but little did he know he just gave Loki the most impossible yet simplest plan of getting out of this cell and having freedom.

He had to get out of this cell. But the plan he just made would take a lot of self-control and a lot of magic. Luckily he wielded the most powerful magic anybody has ever seen or heard of.

"Brother?" Thor's stare showed shock, hope and care, which could stun a horse.

"Y-Yes?" Loki tried his best not to laugh at Thor's high-pitched voice.

"I…am…sorry for everything. I only want you're forgiveness" Loki forced a tear to fall from his eyes to play the part of a grieving brother. Thor was now smiling like the joker; it looked as if he hadn't smiled in a decade. But Loki has only been in there for half a year or more.

"Loki. I have already forgiven you. But I wish I could say the same for Eric and Darcy." He said that with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which in a strange way made Loki proud.

"Wait, who?"

"You know Eric. You was in his mind for at least a week"

"Umm, Brother. I was in a lot of minds at a time so excuse me if I didn't catch most of their names" Thor couldn't help but laugh at his brother's joke. After all this time he was coming back to him. His brother who played jokes and always watched his back if they wherever stuck in trouble.

_DING  
_

_DING_

Thor just remembered that he had to leave for a meeting with the warriors three.

"Loki I wish I had more time but, I'm afraid I have to leave. You see I have a meeting with Fandral abou-" 

"Well what are you waiting for brother? Go" At that remark Thor got up and rushed out the door almost nocking over the chair in the process.

Loki's plan was going swimmingly when his food arrived…along with a knife.

"Well this is going to get very interesting "he whispered to himself. What he was about to do would hurt but it would definitely be worth it. 'Why do I always have the hard life?' He thought.

Thor was on his way back to his brother with a skip in his step. He could not believe that Loki called him brother not once not twice but three times! He let a smile come to his face when he was around the corner to the cells. But the smile left just as it came when he saw many healers and his parents rushing to the cells. His mother and father gave him a worried glanced and rushed to get in. Thor stopped in his tracks his face paled. 'Loki?!'

"No!" He ran to his brother's cell and saw him lying on the floor with a pool of blood around his body. "NO! Loki!" He knelt besides his brother who looked deathly pale, but was still alive. He brushed some black hair away from his vivid green eyes and looked up to his parents who were in a state of shock. His mother was crying out as if there was no tomorrow. "Can you do anything?" he spoke to the healers.

A senior healer spoke up over all the crying

"We need to get him to the healing room"

Thor picked up his brother with the greatest amount of care and carried him as fast as he could to the healing room.

**1 DAY LATER**

Thor, Odin and Frigga were all sitting next to Loki's bed in his room. None of them had the heart to clear all of his stuff out. Instead they let the workers dusted his room every week. Just incase Loki choses to come back to his family and make up for his wrongs.

Odin stood outside Loki's room shouting at one of the guards who was supposed to be watching Loki. "How could this have happen?!"

"Sir, I-I"

" 'I' What? Hm? I don't care what happens to Loki because he betrayed the All-father?"

"No, Sir! He must have used a glamour"

"Of course why didn't I think of that?!" The guard looked like he was about to pee his pant's at the all-fathers rage "You are relieved of you're duties as a guard. And for now on you are to never talk to Loki or even look at Loki. Is that understood?" The guard nodded and walked off in shame.

Loki's eyes fluttered open as he tried to clear his eyesight. The light was dim enough so he was able to notice where he was. When he tried to sit up he released a moan, which caught the attention of his family. Loki really didn't need to be questioned at the moment; he had to find the magic vault.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he lunged for a hug, but was stopped by a 'You're kidding me' expression on Loki's face.

"I need water" Loki croaked. His throat was awfully dry but not surprising since he did just try and kill himself. Thor brought him a glass of water, which he took gratefully.

"Loki…" Thor looked at him concern written all over his face, along with worry and a hint of anger.

"Brother?" Shocked faces stared at him when he said that word, that one little word that meant everything to them. That one little word which Loki refused to say with every fiber in his body. That one little word that he just said as if it was nothing.

"Loki, are you alright?" Asked his father as he sat on his bed looking straight at him in the eye. He tried his best to sit up or rest of his elbows but he failed with a cry of pain. As his mother put a hand on his chest, she grabbed two pillows and put them behind his back so he could see them all.

"Thank you mother. And yes I am okay father." They seemed not to be buying that response as his brother approached him. Loki fought the urge to punch him in the face there and then.

"Mother, father can you leave Loki and I to speak in private?" In a swift movement they both left Loki's chambers and closed the door behind them.

"Loki _why_?" Thor looked as if he was about to break out in tears. That is something Loki really did not want to happen.

"Thor…I couldn't handle it" He looking down because part of that was the truth. Loki couldn't handle being stuck down there in his cell, not being able to feel the warm breeze that the waves caused, not being able to walk through the forest when he was trying to solve a problem or to get away from everyone and especially not being able to pull any pranks or jokes. In a way he felt a bit depressed.

Thor sighed at realizing what he meant and shed a tear "Loki, I didn't know. I'm so sorry brother" Thor reached for a hug and this time Loki accepted it. Thor released and looked at his brother "Loki I promise you that I'm going to get you out of prison"


	2. CHAPTER 2: ANGER AND FRIENDS

**CHAPTER 2: ANGER AND FRIENDS**

Loki awoke to a sunny morning and a sleeping Thor sitting in a chair beside his bed. He casted a spell to cause the pain to go away, with a long sigh Loki lifted the sheets off and got changed into a long-sleeved green top, black jeans (not too tight) and black boots. He looked at himself in the mirror at his hair. Usually his hair was short, and seeing how long it was mortified him. With a flick of his hand it was short again. He put a blade holder onto his jeans and went to grab his dagger out from his draw but couldn't seem to find it. He closed it with such force it woke Thor.

Thor saw the angry expression on Loki's face and realized why. He knew that Loki hated people touching his daggers and especially moving things in his room since he liked to keep everything neat.

"Where's. My. Dagger?" Loki's face turned dark and evil.

"Loki we took it from you so you won't hurt yourself" He responded in a soft and caring voice, it calmed Loki down a bit. But enough to take the dark look away.

He chuckled "I won't hurt myself brother" trying to reassure him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Know why don't I believe you?" he crossed his arms and walked over to Loki "Loki, you just tried to kill yourself. With a knife might I add! And you expect me to just give you a dagger?" A hint of sarcasm was detected in his voice, which made Loki smirk, but caused Thor to grimace.

"No, I suppose not." Loki's face turned into a glaze as he sat on his bed and dug his hands into his face. Thor sat beside him and looked at his brother with concern.

"Why do you do this to yourself Loki? You're 21 for god's sake! Pardon the language. And you're out of prison." That caused Loki so laugh a bit. But the smile faded as he heard those words.

"Wait, I'm out of prison? For good?"

"Yes! Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. When did father announce this?"

"Father hasn't yet, so don't get worried when some people might run from you, or attack you"

Loki's stomach growled for hunger. "Come let us get something to eat. Its 5:47am we'll be early for breakfast." Loki nodded and walked besides Thor out of his chambers into the hallway where they met the training grounds.

"How are the warriors three doing?" Asked Loki drooping his head. He didn't care the slightest bit but he did need to know if they were still as strong as they were before he fell into the abyss.

Thor sighed; he spoke in a grave voice "Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg are perfectly fine"

Loki nodded, not realizing what was so bad "What's wrong then?" Thor stopped in his tracks, Loki stood a couple of meters from him staring straight at his dejected brother.

"Loki, I need to tell you something" he walked closer and glared into the deep blue eyes. "Loki…Sifs dead" Loki's face paled. His legs went all wobbly, he clutched the wall and leaned up against it heart pounding in his ears "Loki!" he shouted "Calm down Loki breath, breath" He sounded tranquil which slowed his heart rate down and he looked up at his brother.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." trying to reassure his worried brother.

"Well, you don't look fine to me" he did not take that remark lightly. He stood up straightening his posture and gave Thor a small smirk and walked down the hall. "Show off" Thor said under his breath.

"How did Sif die? And when?!" He actually wanted to know because Loki was envious. He always wanted to kill Sif. She used to tease him about not being enough like Thor. Being a nerd and a neat freak.

"She died in a battle not so long ago. It was around the time when you attacked New York" He paused for a moment remembering that Loki was standing right next to him "Chaos broke out in Asgard. You betraying us" He winced at those words 'Betray'. "Sent a riot. Saying that Odin wasn't fit to be king since you turned dark" Loki drooped his head in shame. Well it looked like shame but he was actually smiling, because they were right Loki was dark and he just fooled them all again.

When Thor and Loki reached the entrance to the dining room Loki felt a swarm of anxiety hit him. Thor glanced at his brother. "Everything's going to be alright Loki"

He smiled and stepped inside. Everything fell silent. He glanced around the room to find the warriors three scowling at him and his parents smiling at him.

"Well this is awkward" But instead of leaving Loki trotted down to the table and sat beside Fandral. He gave him his most mischievous smile and began to put food onto his plate. Fandral looked the UT-most doubt shocked; practically everybody was except Thor, who was snickering at this and sat next to Loki.

"I thought you were in prison!" Fandral looked at Loki, eyes wide with fear.

"I got let out" as he ate a piece of toast.

"Thor is this true?"

"Yes, and I expect you to honor my fathers wished and mine to"

5 minutes passed and not a word was said until Loki finished eating and chose to end this deathly silence

"How are you Fandral?" Fandral spat out his drink in pure shock and looked at his fellow friends as he mouthed to them 'Help me'. They laughed at his plead because they all knew that Fandral was the least strongest of them all. He turned to look at Loki and saw something different.

"Have you cut you're hair?"

Loki's eyes widened at the remark and smiled "Glad somebody noticed. But you did not answer my question"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Not so sure about you though. I heard about what happened." He relaxed a bit and sipped his wine "You my friend have a problem"

Loki's anger rose. And in a swift hand movement Fandral flew to the ground and creamed in pain as his wrist broke. Hogun and Volstagg stood up and took out their weapons pointed at Loki.

"No need to get feisty I'm leaving" Loki stood up and walked out of the room. Frigga and Odin looked at each other.

"This my love is going to take some time" 

Thor ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Loki what was that back there?" 

"How does he know?" He rubbed his temple trying to stop the headache from coming.

"You're the All-fathers son. Who just tried to kill himself of course people are going to find out" Loki laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"You know attacking that's the second time you've attacked them. That isn't exactly great for their reputation"

"I don't really care" He said in a cold voice, and started to walk off. Thor ran in front of him with a startled expression.

"What's up with you?"

Loki frowned "I'm sorry it's just that I've been locked away with no hope what's so ever and when I finally thought it was over" Thor winced at the thought of his brother killing himself for something he and his father did to him "I woke up. IN MY ROOM!"

"Loki…" but before he could finish Loki walked away. Thor could see that he wanted to be left alone so Thor let him be.

Loki walked into the Library and headed for the end of the room and picked up a book which teleported him to the magic vault. He saw that it was guarded by a professional warrior so he glamoured himself to look like Thor. He stepped through the door with a confused looking man staring straight at him.

"My prince what are you doing down here?"

"Haven't you heard you are wanted by the all-father "

"I'm sorry Sir but I cannot leave my post"

"I know that. That's why I'm here"

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me I am you're prince and you have no right to disorder me or the all-father. Go!"

He ran out of the room and slammed the door right behind him. He turned back into himself and allowed a smile to fall upon his face. Loki loved fooling people into doing his bidding. He placed a hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Oh my!" magic floated everywhere; swirls of golden magic wrapped itself around Loki and let go. He saw the center of magic and headed straight for it. He placed the palm of his hand on the glowing wall; he hesitated for what he was about to do. What he was about to do was the most dangerous magic, also known as dark magic. What he was about to do would be very painful and make him weak for hours maybe even days. But after what he just did for sure he would go back to prison so he muttered a couple of words. He waited for a bit but nothing happened but out of nowhere he fell to the ground kneeling, his nose started to bleed, his head felt on fire and screamed out in pain. He closed his eyes only to find his brother staring at him looking at him with grave concern.

"LOKI!"


	3. CHAPTER 3: TIME TRAVEL

"LOKI!" Thor shouted as he turned around to see the state he was in.

Loki found himself standing and staring at the warriors three, Sif and Thor all looking at him with the same look in their eyes, Concern. Darkness was starting to consume him as he fell to the ground looking up at the ceiling. He heard a faint cry for someone calling for help. Thor appeared kneeling besides him crying saying something he couldn't make out. Then all he could see was darkness.

When Loki woke up there was a strange sensation of déjà vu. He sat up and saw Thor fast asleep in a chair next to his bed. Serious déjà vu. He put on what he wore last time and instead Loki chose to slap Thor awake. Thor screamed at seeing his brother awake and pounced at him with a tight bone-crushing hug. Loki always got pissed of whenever he did this.

"I thought I lost you when you collapsed." He released Loki and stared into his vivid green eyes.

"I'm OK Thor." He put on a smile and headed for the door but felt a bit dizzy and leaned of Thor's shoulder for support.

"No, you're not" the dizziness faded away and looked at Thor.

"Thor I'm fine. I just felt a bit dizzy for a moment there. Got up too quickly" he smiled and started to walk out into the hallway with Thor by his side. Loki was beaming with a smile he'd done it; he'd actually done it! He time travelled.

"What happened back there? Are you ill?"

"No Thor." His tone was dark, which made Thor's face turn into a deeper concern.

"Brother you know you can talk to me"

That made Loki stop in his tracks. Peering into Thor's eyes he smiled his most charming smile and started to walk again leaving a confused Thor behind.

Sif and Fandral were walking down the hall finding Loki sitting outside holding a sword and looking at it as if he were in a trance. Sharing concerned glances with each other they decided to ask if Loki were OK.

"Loki?" no response

"Can you hear me?" _'God just go away' _Loki thought to himself.

"Yes I can hear you perfectly fine." Walking away to put the sword back on its rack "Now shove off won't you?"

"Loki we only care about you" spoke up Fandral. But that only made him more angry.

"Neither of you care about me. You only care for Thor. You always have and you always will."

"Loki that's not true. I know it may seem like that, but you never gave us a chance to get to know one another." Sif stated.

"Oh really? So all of those times when I saved you're Asses didn't count as a bonding experience? All of those battles and travelling together wasn't enough for you? Tell me this Sif what did Thor ever do to get you and the warriors three trust? What state that he's the heir of the throne and boss you around?" They both were shocked by Loki's behavior. Sure Loki was a bit tough around the edges but never furiously angry.

Loki headed back to his chambers and sat on the side of the bed clutching his hands on his head trying to ease the pain from snapping off at his so called 'Friends'.

Heimdall was watching over Loki as of king Odin's orders. Both were worried after the incident that happened yesterday. And by watching what is happening to Loki they should be.

Loki knew that Heimdall was watching so he had to put on a show. No matter how pathetic looking he was, he knew that the only way to get Heimdall to trust him is if he gave a good reason to. So he was going to make one.

Loki strolled down the hall to the weapons vault. There he saw the casket of ancient winters. HE breathed a big sigh and walked over to it. _'I can't wait to see the look on Heimdalls' face!'_ He placed a hand on the top of the casket. The midnight blue stretched out across his hand, he pulled away before it reached his wrist.

"No" he breathed under his breath. The blue faded away and left his pale skin behind. Loki rushed out of the room. "Heimdall must know what's happening to me"

Loki rushed down to the Bifrost where Heimdall was currently standing outside. It seemed as though he was expecting him.

"Loki" He said keeping a straight face. But he could hear a hint of sorrow in the mans voice. He internally grimaced at the thought of him caring for somebody besides Thor and Odin.

"Heimdall I hope you know why I'm here" Heimdall breathed a heavy sigh before responding.

"Yes Loki. I'm afraid I do" He gestured to the bifrost and they both walked in to the back.

"Loki, I have seen what has happened and I have to come to the truth you are not Loki Odinson."

He faked a shocked face and turned to leave, hoping Heimdall would stop him on his way. And as usual he was right.

"Loki!" Shouting heavily "You are Laufeyson. You're father saved you. You were left out there to die!" Loki turned around showing a confused face. He was obviously faking it. They don't call him the god of mischief for nothing.

"_Why _didn't he tell me this?!" they were now a centimeter apart.

"He was protecting you from the truth."

Loki laughed coldly before stabbing him in the chest. Heimdall fell to his knees; Loki pulled the knife out and laughed like a maniac. He looked down on Heimdall with pure hatred.

"You really expect me to believe that?" he said calmly as if nothing had happened.

"You are never going to get away with this" (A/N Yeah that's a typical response. But hay I couldn't think of anything else) Heimdall shouted holding the stab wound. His hand was now drenched in blood.

"Oh but I will. You see I'm going to go to this place called Earth and no-one is going to be able to find me because you will be _dead" _Loki took Heimdalls' sword and put it in the socket (A/N Sorry but I have no idea what that things called. Please tell me in the review) The whole bifrost started to turn as he walked towards Heimdall who was now lying on his back in a pool of blood. He knelt besides him, Heimdalls face was stricken with pure fear.

"Heimdall, Heimdall, Heimdall" his voice was disapproving "Now I can't let you tell my so called 'family' where I'm going now can't I? So I'm afraid I'm just going to have to kill you." He pulled out the same knife covered in Heimdalls' blood.

"You're mad"

"I thought you already knew that" He said in a whisper like voice. Loki swiped the knife across Heimdalls throat. Blood was pouring down his neck. He was choking for about 10 seconds before his body shut down. He saw the rainbow portal begin to come alive as he jumped down and landed on planet Earth. Little did he know that he landed in new Mexico!

**Sorry that this chapter is short I have writers block. But I don't know if I can call it that since I'm not exactly the best writer on . **

**So I'll give you a bit of info on what will happen next up…**

**Loki transforms himself into a teenager (17). And he meets some unexpected people. **

**So enjoy(:**


End file.
